


Who I am

by MadokaAyu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Kieran, Forgiveness, Friendship, Identity, Identity research, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Reconciliation, Road Trips, Travel Irland, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaAyu/pseuds/MadokaAyu
Summary: "I'm leaving for Ireland in two days." the dark-haired woman finally announced after a few minutes of silence."What but ..." the blonde began feeling a leaden screed fall to the bottom of her stomach. " For how long ?” She asked, swallowing hard as a lump formed in her throat at the thought of moving away from her best friend she had barely found.Why still and always had to be separated, were there divine forces that did not want to see them together? Always arranging for a trial to come their way, for someone to stand in their way or even something that separated them. How could they rebuild their friendship if Lena went away from her? Her heart was pounding, waiting for the response from her best friend, who was slow in coming.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Qui suis-je](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705805) by Madoka Ayu. 



Hello, I am french and I first published this fiction in my maternel langage. I don’t speak English or very little but I thank google traduction which helps me. However for this fiction, I had a great translator @choupetegirls who did a great job. I thank to her.  
This story is one of my favorites that I wrote. I hope you like it as much as it in France on Wattpad and Fanfiction. I’ll let you find out.  
PS : the Cover is made by Pretty Little Camren, thank to you, I adore you.

Chapter 1:

It had been two months since the crisis of the worlds was over, Kara came home healthy and safe to her earth which had returned as well as most worlds destroyed, the fight had been difficult and had left after-effect on her heart, knowing them all dead without being able to do anything, to live these months without them in the fear of being alone forever despite the presence of the other Paragons, because this is how Kara had felt the loneliness, it didn't pass any day by where that he missed her sister, her friends, her mother and Lena who had died without their being able to fix their relationship.

So being able to find her sister and her friends, especially the dark-haired woman who had actively participated in trying to save the world with her sister had been the greatest happiness. The business woman had remained silent and had not been talked about since her return. Kara had tried to contact her but her calls and texts went unanswered much to the despair of the blonde who had no other choice but to wait.

Lena had immersed herself in her work, going back to her routine of forgetting to eat or even to sleep and the Kryptonian was worried about her friend. She had promised not to give up and she wouldn’t, she was fixing their friendship, she would do anything for it. So she observed the dark-haired woman in secret, knowing that the latter needed the time and sometimes their eyes meet for brief moments, as if the time had frozen.

And one evening as she was whereas she hovered in front of her desk still watching over her friend, the latter going out to the balcony, a glass in hand. She saw her lean on the balustrade and watch the city illuminated in full effervescence.

“Are you going to decide to come see me or are you going to stay in the air every night spying on me?” She heard Lena whisper.

So Supergirl flew heart pounding to the CEO staring into space as she sipped her indecently priced whiskey.

Kara didn’t know how long, they fixed the city to live under their feet, the young woman was just waiting for Lena to make up her mind to talk her, she invited her this evening when she knew she was coming every night hovering hereabout, so she wanted them to explain.

“I realize I had been tough with you Kara...” Lena began, continuing to scan the horizon breaking the silence drawing the blonde’s gaze to her. “But also terribly unfair, over the past two months I’ve been thinking a lot… since our return, well you know after the crisis.” She continued before taking another sip oh his liquor as if to give himself courage.

“I’m tired...” she huffed, turning to the Kryptonian who kept her eyes on her. “Tired of fighting agaisnt you, tired of all this resentment, that’s why I decided to frogive you...” added the dark-haired woman, plunging her gaze into that of her best friend whose face lit up like a lighthouse in a storm.

A dazzling smile split the face of the Kryptonian shadowing the moon, and the latter wanted to rush towards the dark-haired woman to take her in her arms the latter stopped her in her tracks by raising a hand to make a barrier to their embrace.

“I forgive you but I don’t forget, I don’t want to make war on you or keep you out of my life because it is...” Lena explained before pausing, swallowing back her saliva stemming the tears that threatened to flow to again from his eyes. “I miss you… I miss our friend but...” she continued before stopping her rant again, searching for her words.

“But you need some time to forget...” the heavenly girl finished for her, her smile fading from her beautiful face.

Lena nodded timidly, returning her view to the city.

“I don’t often give my trust, almost never to tell you the truth, when I do it’s all, you broke it. I have found the strength to forgive you but not yet the strength to trust you again” young Luthor concluded as she gazed into Kara’s, who nodded in acceptance.

She would do anything for Lena to take her back, agree to do anything and if it took to the young woman years for her best friend to trust her completely again the it would take years, she was worth it.

“ I’ll do anything to get her back Lena… I promise I’ll never hide anything from you again." Kara promised, raisin her hand to touch her friend before letting her fall back against her body, not sure what she could or couldn’t afford.

“This promise, you’ve already made it to me, Kara, I would like to really believe you but for now, I can only try without any real conviction but I care about you, what we had and I want it to work” lifted the business woman with a faint smile on her lips.

Kara didn’t answer but nodded in acceptance, she looked at her friend for a moment finding her divinely beautiful under the city light before looking away from her, not wanting to embarrass her. The stared at the lights of National City for a moment, then Lena shivered.

“You should go home Lena, it's getting late and you look bad." The blonde worried, leaning her back against the railing to face her friend.

" Thanks, that's nice !” Lena falsely offended, raising an inquiring eyebrow making the blonde smile.

"I'm just worried about you.” The reporter confessed, tilting her head to the side to look her in the eyes.

"I know…" the dark-haired woman replied simply, smiling.

She had missed that too that sincere smile on Lena's face, Kara felt her heart swell with love for her best friend but she preferred to ignore the feelings that were pounding her insides for the moment, it was so inappropriate.

"I'm leaving for Ireland in two days." the dark-haired woman finally announced after a few minutes of silence.

"What but ..." the blonde began feeling a leaden screed fall to the bottom of her stomach. " For how long ?” She asked, swallowing hard as a lump formed in her throat at the thought of moving away from her best friend she had barely found.

Why still and always had to be separated, were there divine forces that did not want to see them together? Always arranging for a trial to come their way, for someone to stand in their way or even something that separated them. How could they rebuild their friendship if Lena went away from her? Her heart was pounding, waiting for the response from her best friend, who was slow in coming.

"I'm not sure, at least 3 weeks or even a month, I can't get away from business much further." Lena replied, taking her drink and entering her office feeling the chill of the night making her shiver.

Supergirl stayed on the balcony not really knowing if she could follow her, she felt their relationship was getting complicated and didn't really know how to act with young Luthor, nothing was natural between them anymore. The latter nodded to let him know that she could come in.

"So you're leaving for personal business." The blonde deduced, following her friend as she turned off her computer, snatching a smile from her as she listened to her recommendations to get some rest.

“Yes, I'm going to go back to my roots, my mother's, I know she met my father in the United States while she was on a business trip and then finally settled in our country after I was born. In the end, I'm not even sure I was born on American soil, my father could very well have lied about that to have us by his side, my adoption file mentions that I was born in the United States but the my mother's arrival is after my birth. " Lena explained, running a hand through her hair.

Kara listened in silence, she could only understand this need to know where she came from, to know more. Even though she knew where she came from, in the end, she didn't know much about her family. For years, she had thought that they were always doing good people around them when it was completely wrong.

"I want to know who I am, where I come from, I built myself on an identity, that of a bloodthirsty, genocidal and xenophobic family. My father loved me, but he too had backsliding ideas. All my life I have fought against this, I was not like them but lately I have realized that I can easily switch to the dark side of the force. " confessed the young woman, pursing her lips in a smile resembling a smile without joy.

"You are not them Lena." Kara countered as she placed a hand on the dark-haired woman’s shoulder immediately lifting it off as she felt her tense under her hand.  
“You're not them Lena,” Kara countered, putting a hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder immediately lifting it off as she felt her tense under her hand.  
His touch was so unbearable to her that she couldn't tolerate it anymore? Even a simple contact horrified him? This finding crushed the heart of the young woman who grimaced in pain.  
"You keep telling me that Kara but you don't know it, you don't know who I am, I myself don't know who I am…" Lena denied, pouring herself another drink. "I need to know where I'm from… who I am…" she repeated, taking a sip of her favorite liquor.  
A long silence fell, just disturbed by the sounds of the city escaping from outside as the balcony door was left open. The blonde was looking at her friend, she saw determination but also fear, apprehension of what she was about to find out.

"So I'm coming with you." Kara said before biting her lip in her audacity, she was afraid she had gone too far when the foundations of their friendship were still so fragile and wobbly.

But to her amazement, Lena smiled as she took another sip of her whiskey.  
"I was hoping you said that, I need my best friend more than ever, I don't want to go on this trip alone." the dark-haired woman confided looking relieved by Kara's suggestion, certainly thinking that she wouldn't dare to do it when they just got together and the tension between them was still there. "And that might help find us…" Lena whispered between her lips, so low that if Kara hadn't had her super hearing, she would have missed the comment.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you go on your own to a thirsty country that drinks beer that tastes terrible?" Kara mocked, relaxing the atmosphere as Lena burst out laughing much to the heavenly girl's delight.  
***  
Two days later, Kara had given CatCo a month's leave of absence, allowing her new boss no protest possible and left with Lena for Ireland to search for her best friend's roots and rebuild the foundations of their special bond.  
***

It had now been a week since they were in Ireland researching Lena's origins, and the least we could say was that these weren't straightforward because they didn't have many clues. The young business woman had little memory of her mother, first name and last name, Siobhán Kieran. Kara and Lena had started in Dublin, what better way than the capital of Ireland to undertake such tedious research. Each day, they scoured the vital statistics register, hoping to find a trace of Lena's mother or a birth certificate that might match the dark-haired woman’s date of birth. All they had found was a Lena Kieran who had been born two days before but died in childbirth so no real leads.

Kara and the younger Luthor had isolated themselves as the Kryptonian super-speeded through the older registers trying to find one that would match that of her friend's mother, when she stumbled upon a date of birth that might match. But there was nothing and Lena was in despair.

"She may not have been born in Dublin, she is originally from this country but she can be born in any county, there are in all 32 not counting those before 1838, if we remove Dublin which is divided into three counties, there are 29, 28 if we stay modern. Even Supergirl couldn't find that needle in the haystack that is Ireland. " Lena said with a sigh, despairing of finding even a clue to her origins.

“Hey! We're going to find out, you're not just talking… ”Kara started placing her hand on her friend's forearm, smiling to stop herself in her words, looking around to make sure they were well isolated then continued with enthusiasm. “You don't just have National City heroine Supergirl up your sleeve to help you out but also reporter Kara Danvers and actually I have an idea. "

Lena returned the smile Kara was giving her as she waited for the young woman to reveal her brilliant idea that seemed to be so bright.

"If you can't find it in the civil register, then she must not have been born in Dublin. She began before stopping to stand up to Lena's startled gaze following her.

"Can you tell me that's your idea Kara?" The dark-haired woman impatiently watched as the blonde settled into a computer reserved for visitors to the town hall, tapping on it at a speed a little too fast for her liking, forcing her to get closer to hide her hands.

" Oh ! madam self-control losing patience? It's cute ! Kara scoffed, causing the dark-haired woman to roll her eyes, who couldn't help but smile at the teasing look of a journalist.

"So, like I said, if you can't find it in the civil status register, you will find it in the census register for the past 70 years." argued the younger Danvers, pointing to a dozen names of a Siobhán Kieran, all born in the period that would correspond to the age Lena's mother would have to be, if she were still alive.

All were born in remote parts of Ireland and quite far from each other, it was going to be a tedious job but it was worth it if Lena finally found traces of her maternal family.  
"There you go miss, we have a pretty serious lead I think!" Kara submitted as she lifted herself up with a smile on her face as she looked at her friend who froze, staring at the list.  
Lena's silence worried her and the girl of sky walked over to her friend, leaning down to catch her gaze. Finally the dark-haired woman put it in the journalist's, whose smile widened swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw the dark-haired woman’s eyes glisten dangerously. And before she could speak a word the young Luthor was throwing herself into her arms for a tight grip in hers leaving the blonde dazed.  
Since her secret was revealed, her best friend’s descent into hell and finally their reconciliation, she hadn’t had that kind of loving embrace for her. Their friendship was shaky; delicate and not really what it was. And despite Lena's forgiveness for her, the latter kept her distance from her. They shared wonderful moments with friends but it was not as intense as before, bordering on simple friendship. And Kara was desperate to finally find this tenderness, this bond so strong that united them.  
So she took advantage of the moment closing her eyes with happiness, returning her friend's embrace with sweetness and love, her heart racing like a mad horse, holding back a moan so much her arms had failed her and she still missed, would dare- she one day tell him how much?  
"Thank you, you really are my heroine!" Lena thanked her as she pulled away far too soon for her liking when she wished she had kept her that way forever.  
"Oh come on it's nothing, I just did my job!" the blonde minimized, lowering her head to hide the blushes on her cheeks, nervously twisting her glasses.  
"Alright then you do it right, let's print this out, get back to the hotel to do some research." The business woman declared as she walked away from the heavenly girl who released a breath she couldn't remember holding.  
Kara nodded and the two young women gathered their things to leave the conference room where they had settled to consult the civil register.  
***  
When they got to the hotel, they ordered food from reception. While waiting for room service to arrive, the two friends moved into the living room shared with their room, which was in fact a huge suite with two rooms separated from each other by a comfortable living room where a large sofa sat enthroned. which they were seated with, their computers in their lap. They were trying to sort it out and narrow down their list as much as possible because with ten people visiting across the country it was going to take them forever. Especially since they did not know Ireland that well, although Lena spent her teenage years in boarding school, it was in Dublin and since then she had not had the opportunity to come back long enough to to visit. Besides, they didn't have their whole life either. One month was what each had taken in their time to find the roots of young Luthor.

Concentrated, the two women did not exchange a word. One more thing that had changed since their reconciliation, they spoke a lot less. Whereas before, they did not remain silent for a minute, if not to exchange smiles or supported and tender glances. Today there was none of that, nothing.

Kara gave Lena time to come back to her, it was already so exceptional that she had forgiven her, that she was no longer bitter, that she accepted it in her life, while despite the hope that remained she believed in herself less and less. Together they were stronger and the blonde would do anything to help her friend, she sincerely believed it would allow her to see that she was not just a Luthor despite her misstep through her fault, through her betrayal.

The Kryptonian wanted to make sure she really realized what she was still denying. What she was the only one to see, she was not her name, she was so much more and researching her origins would prove to her that she could be whatever she wanted, Lena Luthor the most powerful business woman in the world. world which had restored the blazon tainted by the blood of her dark family but also Lena Luthor Kieran a woman with a pure heart and unparalleled kindness and unlimited generosity. This trip was also a way to reconnect broken ties. Although Kara hadn't had any ulterior motives about it when she offered to help her friend who herself hoped that their stay together would help matters.

"It's pretty common though, over ten years between the 1950s and 1960s about ten people had the same name as my mother." Lena said, pointing to the list Kara had found.

"Yes and ten is a lot, I reduced it to eight, the remaining two are all the Siobhán Kieran who have never left the country in their lives." declared the blonde turning her computer to the dark-haired woman who opened her eyes wide. "You add to that, two others who died recently and then one still alive today, so that reduces to five, the women who died around the same time as your mother, all were no longer living in Ireland at the time of their birth. dead but I do not have the information on the place of their death. " the reporter ended, biting my lip at the mention of Lena's mother's death.

"Wait how did you manage to find out about all this in such a short time?" Lena asked as she moved closer to the Heaven Girl, almost hugging her, causing her to shiver and warm her body which she tried to ignore by cutting her breath, hoping her cheeks weren't. catching fire just now.

"A reporter never quotes sources Miss Luthor, I just sent a message to the right person." replied the blonde, blushing a little more at the sudden proximity, pushing her glasses up nervously as the sweet woody scent, mixed with a hint of cinnamon of it’s best rose to her nostril.

Lena was about to answer her when there was a knock on the door, she smiled at Supergirl who smiled shyly back at her and sighed as the dark-haired woman got up to collect their meal, leaving a cold feeling beside her. She needed to relax, how to regain her friendship with Lena if it wasn't natural. But she didn't know how to behave with her anymore, where were their limits now? If before their quarrel they didn't really have one, today it was quite different. Kara had been so happy when Lena told her she forgave her when she returned from the land crisis two months later. But she had also asked him for time, that something inside her had broken and that she forgave him but did not forget. She wanted to give him that time of course but felt frustrated and her heart sank with each unconscious rejection from the dark-haired woman.

"Kara?" she heard her friend call her making her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you but you seemed elsewhere." Lena apologized as she sat down next to her and put their plate on the coffee table.

“Yes… well… no! Kara stammered, running a feverish hand through her hair under Lena's troubled gaze, who didn't comment on the young woman's nervousness and began to eat while reading the journalist's notes on her pc.

A heavy silence fell between them, only disturbed by the scraping of their cutlery. Every now and then Kara would glance at the vague-eyed billionaire, seeming lost in thought and each time, the young woman told herself that she was beautiful. Her beautiful features had taken on a melancholy air, making her bewitching and the journalist found it hard to take her eyes off this image which made her heart beat a little faster.

"Kara…" the dark-haired woman called out suddenly making her jump again, pulling her from her contemplation.

“Y… yes…? The blonde stammered, her eyes fluttering, blushing as if she had been caught at fault by her mother stealing from the candy jar.

"Thanks for being here…" the business woman said simply, putting a hand on her friend's, making her shudder.

"Always…" Kara breathed, smiling fondly at him, her heart leaping with glee at the one touch.

She was so pathetic, just completely craving Lena's touch, she wanted to hug her and hug her tight.

They looked at each other for a long moment, their bond seeming to be reborn in this exchange and Kara hoped that her friend would read in her eyes everything she felt for her at the moment but Lena broke the spell by looking away to the dismay of the crowd. blonde who let out a slight sigh of annoyance.

"I think we'll be able to fix on the first woman tomorrow, I looked at the closest one is just over two hours away from here, Largydonnel in County Leitrim. We can rent a car and get there, we'll find another hotel there. " Lena informed me as she put the dishes back on the sideboard.

You decide where you want to start, I'm just following you!" Kara smiled as she approached her slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, staring at her with a gentle smile.

"You do a lot more than that, you help me out, I wouldn't really have a lead without you, I'm really happy you came, it means a lot to me." the dark-haired woman exhaled, a tender smile on her lips that warmed the heart of Kara who for the first time in weeks, since their reconciliation, hoped to find their lost relationship.

"This is what friends do." she answered simply the blonde dying to take her in his arms but doing nothing, Lena was no longer willing to accept hugs from her and there was no way she would abrupt her by being too pressing with her.

It was with a little less heart that Supergirl went to bed hoping that their journey would mend their broken friendship and maybe a little more...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first concrete lead for Kara and Lena on the origins of latter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello SuperCorpians,  
> [13:53]  
> So, thank you for your Kudos. I would have liked to read you and have some feedback on this story, to know if you like it.  
> Besides, the translation is good ? Are there any errors, it's not my mother tongue and my friend Choupetegirls is also French so tell me.  
> Thank you to her for the translation and leave a little mark of your passage.  
> Have a good day.

Chapter 2  
As planned, the next day the hit the road around 1pm, Lena had rented a convertible so they could enjoy the beautiful landscapes and the sweetness of time. Kara had wanted to drive but the dark-haired woman replied that she wanted to arrive before the end of the decad and since the blonde was pouting.  
« Do you plan to sulk for a long time ? I promise to buy you a lollipop at the next stop baby heart. » Lena chuckled, suppressing a laugh as her friend lowered her sunglasses so she could see her eye roll.  
The dark-haired women gave a brief look and then put it back on the road, but she had had time to see a restrained smile.  
« I don’t understand why you don’t want me to drive, i’m a great driver ! » Kara shouted as she turned to the driver, pulling her hair back to her nech as her blonde locks fluttered in the wind.  
"Yes for a 90 year old grandmother, you drive very well you are very alert grandma!" The businesswoman scoffed before bursting into laughter at the outraged look of the Kryptonian who crossed her arms pouting again.  
"You figures I'm actually 56, so I'm your eldest, so some respect for your ancestors!” Kara countered, who finally tied her hair in annoyance, that she couldn't keep it in place.  
She noticed Lena, who with her glasses and headscarf looked like a big Hollywood star in the movies of the sixties. She was so classy, just beautiful, Kara thought, turning her head away to return her attention to the beautiful landscapes of the Irish valleys so as not to confront her heart racing at the sight.  
"You don't do them, very well preserved for your age Kara Zor El." Lena laughed briefly returning her attention to the blonde, she couldn't see it, but felt she rolled her eyes, making her smile. .  
Their bond was slowly returning but nothing was won yet as Lena had once again erected walls around her heart and had set them with lead.  
***  
Two and a half hours later, they arrived at their destination in a small town which didn’t look like much but which was charming.  
"Uh not sure we can find a hotel here, uh how to put it ..." Kara started getting out of the car looking around.  
“Picturesque? Lena completed, removing her scarf and smoothing her hair with her fingers.  
"I was going to say creepy ..." corrected the blonde pursing her lips as people walking past the town hall where they had parked stared at them as if they had just landed with their spaceship right in the forecourt of the town hall.  
The dark-haired woman chuckled and joined her friend on the sidewalk, nudging her on the arm.  
"I'll protect you Supergirl." She whispered so that only she could hear it.  
And with her words Lena walked towards the entrance to the administration building leaving the reporter doubtful, was she flirting?  
The young woman joined the CEO who was waiting at the front desk for the receptionist to decide to pay attention to them. The latter was immersed in a romance novel and seemed passionate about reading it. Kara and Lena looked at each other in unbeliving. The dark-haired woman cleared her throat to attract the attention of the old woman who looked up from her pages looking under her glasses.  
" That is for what ? ” She asked kindly.  
"We would like to consult the civil status register as well as the list of residents and their addresses. »Replied the journalist, taking out her press card to rush things.  
"You are an American journalist, are you going to report on our city? The reception lady suddenly enthusiastically put down her book, sitting up in her chair, picking up Kara's card to read her name.  
"Uh ..." the blonde said a little caught off guard before she quickly caught up under the fascinated gaze of Lena who had rarely seen her at work in what she did best in her journalism job. “In fact, we intend to do an article on Irish nationals who have been in the United States for some time and who came from small towns like yours and honor them by their deed for the community. Kara lied without blinking.  
At that moment Lena understood how she could have been deceived by the candor and innocence of the young woman, quite simply because she knew how to play with this angelic face and this sunny smile to which one would give the good Lord without confession.  
When she was lying like that to get something from a person, Kara Danvers seemed so sincere. The businesswoman had paid the price, she had fallen for that face, that smile and that friend she would have won the moon. She shook her head chasing her parasitic thoughts, she had decided to forgive Kara, to give their friendship a chance, it was not by rehashing the past that they would be able to rebuild it.  
The heavenly girl had lied to her, yes, but she knew she had been sincere in their relationship, she understood it but it was not that she accepted the lie when she had given everything to her friend, to her heart.  
The heavenly girl had lied to her, yes, but she knew she had been sincere in their relationship, she understood it but it was not that she accepted the lie when she had given everything to her friend, to her heart.  
“Lena? Kara called, putting a hand on her forearm.  
" Yes… ?" the dark-haired woman replied, gazing vaguely at the Kryptonian who was smiling tenderly at her.  
"It's okay, she allows us to consult the list of residents and civil status. »Announced the blonde, gesturing for her to follow her.  
No, Kara wasn’t faking when she gave her her smiles, she was genuine, she knew it.  
Their search brought them to a small farm slightly outside of town. When Lena stopped in front of the barrier of the Kieran property, she huffed, her heart was racing, she didn't think their search was right on the first try but deep inside her, maybe a little light was shining. lighted up, that of hope.  
"Everything's going to be okay Lena and if it's not the right one then we'll go see the other 4 until we find it. The reporter reassured her, keeping her hands on her knees, squeezing them to keep from touching her friend.  
The latter smiled at her and nodded and together they got out of the car and headed for the entrance to the farm. Arrived at the door, Lena took a deep breath and knocked. Footsteps were heard, the click of a key in a lock then the door opened on an old man with white hair, her eyes were a sparkling green reminiscent of the green meadows of Ireland and Lena had the heart which suddenly raced while looking at them for a brief moment before smiling.  
" What can I do for you ? He asked them courteously.  
Lena remained prostrate, her gaze fixed on the old man whose eyes reminded her of hers but that didn't mean anything at all, in Ireland a lot of people had clear eyes, it was like a mark, an ethnic heritage.  
"Sir, sorry for bothering you can we take some of your time." Kara inquired, speaking as Lena who seemed to have lost her voice her eyes never leaving the elderly man.  
"Oh yes of course come in, we were going to make ourselves some tea, would you like to have one?" The resident invited them, stepping away from the frame to let them in.  
" With pleasure. »They accepted in chorus making laugh the old man who called his wife:  
“Sweetheart, we have two lovely young ladies visiting us. "  
An old lady stuck her head out of the kitchen smiling at them.  
"Sit down ladies, I'll bring you tea." The lady invited as the man invited them to sit down.  
"So what can two crumbling old person like us do for two such pretty young women? » He wanted to know, putting his green gaze on Lena then on Kara.  
There was a long silence, this time the blonde let her friend speak, it was for her to speak, for her to introduce herself, she could no longer take the lead and speak for her. The dark-haired women cleared her throat, lowering her head, she pummeled her hands, playing with her fingernails, she didn't really know where to start and the frantic beating of her heart did not make it any easier for her, she had sweaty hands and her hands were wet. wiped on his jeans. Kara put her hand on her back in a sign of comfort, to give her support but the excitement of her friend at her touch, made her remove. Holding back a groan of pain as his heart clenched at this new rejection. She had wanted to follow her to give her support, a presence she had hoped would be heartwarming but once again the gestures that had been so natural and easily accepted in the past, were no longer tolerated and Kara had to swallow her saliva and clench her teeth. so as not to burst into tears at the revulsion Lena had for her. Nothing will be the same as before she was discouraged.  
"I ... I lost my mother when I was four ..." she began after breathing heavily.  
She paused trying to muster her words and courage, she glanced at Kara who was smiling shyly at her.  
"Oh my God my poor darling, this is horrible! The old lady said sorry as she poured her a cup of tea, Lena thanking her with a smile.  
“Her name was Siobhán Kieran and was from Ireland, after her death I was adopted by my father. Until a few years ago, I thought he wasn't my real father but in fact… he was… ”Lena continued, hardly containing her emotion as she looked at these two people who listened to her without saying a word, just patient that it's over.  
"Was it tenderness she could read in their eyes? Or just her mind creating images she wanted to see. To find herself in front of these people who were perhaps her grandparents, made her so on edge. They were so outgoing, so attentive that the young woman wanted to believe it.  
Kara saw that she might crack at one point or another but she didn't know what to do to help her, to breathe her strength into her without touching her, it was clear that this is not what the young woman wanted so she contented herself to approach slowly, indicating to her by a small clearing of the throat that she was there for her, that she did not move and that she respected the limits which she dictated to her unconsciously.  
“I grew up in a very rich family but devoid of the slightest feeling of love, my stepmother especially whom I learned to call mother because I only had her as a reference, was cold and without the slightest ounce of maternal instinct, just thirsty for power. My father who adored me but was never there died when I was still young then my brother who gave me love but who went mad and killed so many people thinking they were doing good mankind by eradicating all aliens starting with Superman, he made many innocent victims and me… ”she explained, swallowing the lump in her throat that made her speech difficult. "Me, I have this name Luthor, I have my dark sides but I don't want to be like them, backward xenophobic terrorist I have always fought against that against this name, trying to give it noble letters but basically how could I do, I don't even know who I am… ”she finished in a sob pulling a grimace from Kara who was still approaching her friend shyly putting a hand on hers hoping that she wouldn't reject it this time .  
And Lena didn't tens up, didn't shudder, she just grabbed her fingers with her thumb, pressing it down to thank her for always being there for her.  
"My darling ..." said the old lady, getting up to sit next to Lena who shyly lowered her head, staring at her sideways trying to stem her tears, since when had she not been able to keep the mask in place , since when did she let herself go in front of complete strangers?  
The owner took the dark-haired woman's other hand and wrapped it in hers worn by time, giving Kara a soft look who regretfully released the hand of her friend who had returned her attention to the ancestor.  
"I can understand that you were looking for your origins after all these misfortunes but our daughter never had a child ..." confessed the old lady in a hoarse voice, sympathetic to the pain of the dark-haired woman.  
Lena's heart fell in her stomach, she didn't expect to find her family right away but she hoped so much that these two adorable granny and grandpa were hers, they looked so loving, all she dreamed of parents. All her childhood, she had wondered what her life would have been like if her mother hadn't died and even now. Would she have been different? Certainly. Memories of her mother, what little she had, were one of love and tenderness. She was not rich but her heart was filled with fortune. Would her grandparents have kept her bringing her to the movies, to the skating rink, or for ice cream when her mother left for work? Rather than being supervised by a cold, bossy housekeeper. What would she have done? With that she was certain that nothing would have changed science was her passion. Would she have known the people who had passed in her life? Would she have had friends who really loved her for who she was rather than her fortune? Would she have been betrayed as she had been all her life? So many unanswered questions she probably never would have.  
"Ho… how is she?" Lena asked shyly, finding a strange comfort as the old lady gently rubbed her back.  
She had never been tactile, she didn't like touch to say it all until Kara. After her, she had been more open to others, more inclined to contact, to hugs. But since her betrayal, she had fallen back into her reserve and avoided touching others. But this old woman, brought her comfort, this perfect stranger gave her well-being. She would have loved so much that she was his grandmother but as always, life never granted her the happiness she longed for.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you the question, it's incorrect, I wasn't trying to hurt you. Lena apologized sharply, resting her other hand on those of the elderly lady who still had hers in the warmth of her hands.  
"Oh no let's see my sweet child, it's not wrong to ask to talk about my Siobhán, she was our joy, our light, she was so kind, full of candor and naivety. » Countered the owner of the place, smiling tenderly at Lena who felt her heart capsized.  
“Our little Siobhán was carefree and it cost her her life…” added the old man sadly.  
A silence fell after this declaration, each lost in their thoughts, Kara observed with a tender air the young businesswoman who had not freed herself from the grasp of the grandmother who mechanically traced small circles on the back of Lena's hand. And suddenly her heart sank for her friend, she could read his disappointment in her eyes and it was at times like this that she wanted to hug her hard, whispering soothing words to her, saying that everything would be fine, that she was going to find her family, that she was her family.  
"Well thank you for your kindness we will leave you. Lena thanked, resting her hand on Granny's comforting hands again.  
"Come on, there is no hotel here and you are not going to be back on the road at this time, it is almost 6 o'clock. The old lady quipped, standing up.  
“Oh no, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, we'll manage. »Countered the dark-haired woman surprised by so much generosity on the part of complete strangers.  
Were all Irish people equally lovely and welcoming? Were they never suspicious of people, they could be killers, thieves?  
"It’s enough, you don't disturb us and I would be a very poor gentleman, if I let two pretty young ladies go off again in the evening in an isolated countryside, there is no more discussion about having young girls! Growled the old man silencing Lena who lowered her head, blushing.  
The journalist suppressed a sneer as she was not used to seeing her like a little girl quarreled by her grandfather and even if he was not really, the young woman did not say a word, seeming to have took affection for the couple. It was so unlike her that the blonde understood that her friend was really in need of something. That her heart was empty of a family's love, a void she could not fill in her utter despair.  
"That's really very kind of you, Mr. and Mrs. Kieran. Kara thanked giving them a beaming smile.  
She had never seen such warm people before, they inspired confidence. The heavenly girl knew that Lena was not the type to trust people so quickly, quite the contrary and yet she felt that her friend was fully at ease with the couple which spoke volumes about her condition. 'mind.  
"Call me Julia my little one and my husband is Ronan. Julia corrected her smile back.  
"Well thank you very much Julia what can I do to help you? Proposed the younger Danvers, standing in front of the old woman who had to raise her head to look at her.  
"My God how big you are, what do we feed your parents? She exclaimed, laughing making the two young women giggle.  
"I'm going to help Julia make the meal, go get our things Kara!" »Ordered the dark-haired woman, taking the arm of the house maid.  
"Here we know who wears the panties in your relationship! Ronan laughed as he followed Kara who was determined to help her carry their things.  
"We are not ..." the two young women began at the same time, blushing. "A couple…" they ended in a heart, looking away, embarrassed as ever.  
"Oh you saw how cute they are, they are so close, they remind me of when we were their age. Ms. Kieran laughed as she was guided by the CEO who choked on her saliva as Kara turned crimson red.  
"Ronan, stay here, I'll take care of it, you'll hurt yourself. Kara said as she made the old man sit, propping his back with a pillow.  
“Thank you my little one, you are an angel. He said, looking at her with his sparkling green eyes.  
Kara hurried out to escape her embarrassment, she was almost certain that everyone could have heard her heart race as the old people recalled a couple as they spoke of her and Lena. She really didn't understand how the two of them could have misunderstood the two of them, they were nothing like a couple, just friends trying to pick up the pieces of their shattered friendship. A couple, they never would be. The revelation crushed her insides, crushing her heart as she returned home carrying their bags as if they had weighed no more than a feather.  
When she returned, she was greeted by Lena's laughter, she put their luggage at the entrance and slowly approached to see the young woman with a radiant smile cut the vegetables thinly while listening to Julia tell, it seemed like an anecdote about their couple. And Kara couldn't help a smile when she saw her friend so radiant, and the sound of her laughter was the most beautiful melody in her ears, the sound she hadn't heard in months. She saw on her peripheral mink that the old man was looking at her, smiling.  
"You should tell her…" he said quietly, as he patted the spot next to her on the couch to signal her to come and sit down.  
"Tell her what?" The blonde asked, without taking her eyes off the businesswoman who was busying herself in the kitchen under Julia's gaze and recommendations, like a clerk, sitting down next to Ronan.  
"That you love her little one…" he whispered in her ear, winking at her.  
"What but… no… Lena… is my friend… my…" automatically denied the reporter before lowering her eyes under the inquiring gaze of the grandfather who raised a smirk, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"She… we… it's complicated, we are trying to rebuild our friendship, we had a difficult time and… she doesn't… she doesn't see me like that…" Kara explained before pausing wiping a treacherous tear. had escaped her eyes when she had tried so hard to hold back for several days already.  
"Oh my little one, I'm sure it will work out, and you might be surprised, let your heart speak Kara, it's huge, I just have to look at you to see it, you're the one who will help her in her quest and will make her happy. Assured the grandfather, placing a comforting hand on his as they pummeled.  
The young woman did not answer but deep in her heart, she really hoped that the old man was right if only to give happiness to his friend ...  
"Say my little one you are damn strong! Ronan said, straightening up making his old joints cracked painfully as he noticed the luggage near the door.  
“Oh… uh well uh I'm from the country. Kara laughed yellow as if that was an explanation for her super strength.  
"It doesn't look like that with her tapered waist and frail delicate air, does it?" Lena laughed as she brought the dishes into the dining room, a smirk on her face.  
"Yes you are not eating enough little girl!" Ronan retorted making Lena burst into laughter as she settled down next to Kara who was rolling her eyes.  
“Kara Danvers not eating enough, National City ogre!” the dark-haired woman laughed, making the two little old people laugh.  
"No but say I'm a glutton!" Kara said, looking outraged.  
"Well it’s not me saying it but your sister, considering what you eat, it’s amazing that there wasn’t a food shortage in the whole city! Laughed the businesswoman, refraining from laughing at the indignant expression of the blonde who raised her head as she turned her away from her friend, sulking like a child being reprimanded, making the crowd laugh.  
"You don't find them adorable honey, they flirt in front of us in all innocence. Ms. Kieran laughed, nudging her husband, who chuckled as the two young women choked on their food.  
"What, but we don't flirt!" the reporter sharply countered, blushing furiously as Lena rolled her eyes, taking a sip of water, having understood the game of the two old men.  
"Tss, if you're blushing again we can put you at the intersection as a traffic light. Said Mr. Kieran, laughing heartily.  
Definitely this evening was the best he had spent in a long time. These two surprise guests were a pleasure to heckle, especially Kara who stung fars whenever she was nervous or confused.  
The evening continued with the couple's teasing of the two young women and their supposed union, it had the merit of completely relaxing Lena to the delight of Kara.  
"Well my little ones, I'll show you your room. Julia announced, getting up making the blonde blush at the thought of spending the night in the same bed as her best friend who was arousing more and more inappropriate feelings towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up to you


End file.
